White Robe
by Helen Cute
Summary: Inspirada en la canción y video de t.A.Tu., Miku es encarcelada injustamente gracias a Rin, pero su prometido Len y sus amigos Luka y Gakupo lo ayudaran para rescatarla, pero la salvaran antes de que sea tarde? Dejen Reviews y comenten


**Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo un fic de la cual creo que les gustara, inspirada en la canción de t.A.T.u. "White robe" y en el video por supuesto, llevara un poco de lemon en mis parejas favoritas de vocaloid, Miku x Len y Luka x Gakupo, asi que espero que les guste **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenece sino esta historia.**

6 de Noviembre de 1945, la joven reclusa Miku se encontraba en su celda, herida, con moretones en el cuerpo, sangrando y llorando en silencio, ella no comprendia por que la encerraron y golpearon, pensaba que era traición de su amado prometido Len y de sus mejores amigos Luka y Gakupo, pero no, era nada mas la venganza de otra joven que tambien amaba al mismo hombre que ella, Rin, empezo a imaginarse lo que le pasaria, la acribillarian y que podria morir junto a ella su ser mas preciado, su hijo.

**Flashback: / Rin reia burlona mientras veia a Miku amarrada en el piso**

**-Sabes algo, mi querida Hatsune, nunca pense que llegaria tan lejos- dijo Rin mientras caminaba hacia Miku**

**-Por que me haces esto, Rin?, acaso hice algo malo para que me trates hací?- dijo Miku entre lagrimas**

**-A decir verdad, si, me quitaste al gran amor de mi vida- dijo Rin con una sonrisa malevola- y creo que lo volvere a recuperar despues de que termine contigo-y Rin puso su dedo indice en la cara de Miku, ella se para repentinamente y hace una señal, se acercan dos oficiales y tomaban a Miku, y la empezaron a golpear, ella no podria soportar el dolor y empezo a llorar, mientras Rin la veia satisfecha de lo que le hacian**

**Fin del flashback:/**

Mientras tanto, Len corria con su traje de militar en las oficinas y buscar al director. Cuando llego lo encontro con Rin conversando.

-Joven Kagamine, que sorpresa verlo por aquí, despues de que termino la guerra pense que se tomaria un descanso- dijo el director con una sonrisa

-He venido para hablar con un usted- y Len mira a Rin serio- a solas sino le importa-

-No se preocupe Oficial Len, la oficial Rin sabe lo que sucede- dijo El director mientras abria un folder amarillo

-Lo sabe? Como puede permitir semejante cosa!- grito Len y se acerco al director- sabe lo que esta haciendo? Mi prometida esta encerrada injustamente y dentro de pocas horas la acribillaran, cree que es bueno hacer eso con una joven inocente?

-Su prometida es acusada de infiltrar archivos confidenciales, estrategias de batalla a los alemanes, cree que debo dejarla ir, continuando haciendo este tipo de cosas?

-Eso no es verdad, Miku fue un experimento de los cientificos de Hitler junto a su hermano gemelo, como es posible que haya hecho algo así, la conozco bien y se que es incapaz de ser eso, y mas aun apoyar a este tipo de gente que mataron a su hermano y que tambien por poco la mata- dijo muy alterado Len

-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron mis informantes-

-Y quienes fueron sus informantes?-

-La oficial Rin, sin mas que decir retirese de mi oficina, y si fuese falso lo que me dijeron de su prometida, la liberare, pero por ahora esta recluida, por favor tambien retirese señorita Rin-

-Rin como pudiste hacer algo asi- dijo Len mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina

-Porque sera? A si, porque tu prometida de alejo de mi, recuerdas

-Solo tu y yo tuvimos una aventura, nada más, además yo amo a Miku y se me hace muy injusto lo que le han hecho-

-Pero no podras detener la ejecución…-dijo con voz picara la joven rubia y tomando el rostro de Len

-Cual ejecución?- Len cambia su rostro de preocupado a alarmado y toma de la muñeca de Rin y la aleja- de que hablas Rin?

-A tu prometida la acribillaran en pocas horas, en el patio de la carcel, sera una ejecución pública, las personas mas importantes miraran como la querida prometida de Len morira, sera muy divertido- y de repente siente una cachetada de Len, ella voltea y le responde con una- sabes, con golpearme no cambiaras nada y lo sabes, tarde o temprano tendras que elegir, ella o yo- y ella se marcha del pasillo

-*_Miku, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – pensaba Len mientras unaa lagrimas empezaban a recorrer por su mejilla- mi amor, no quiere perderte*-_

-Disculpe – dijo Len mientras se acercaba a dos oficiales y se seco rapido las lagrimas- saben cual es la celda de Miku Hatsune?

-Si es la 645- respondio uno de los oficiales

-Gracias- y se marcha hacia las celdas -*_Pronto te liberare Miku, pronto*-_

Len llego a las celdas de maxima seguridad y de tanto buscar encontro la celda de Miku, el sentia que su corazon no paraba de latir de alegría y de pensar que su amada estaría bien, pero, cuando abrio la puerta de la celda, vio a su prometida desangrandose, con la piel palida, moretones en el cuerpo y su vestido negro desgarrado, el se acerco a ella, la abrazo y sintio la profunda tristeza de su prometida

-Miku, amor, ya estoy aquí no te preocupes- decia Len en el oido y la acercaba mas hacia el y la tapo con su chaqueta del uniforme

-Len… cariño….pense que…. No vendrias- decia entre susurros la peliazul y le sonrio debilmente a su prometido

-Miku, no sabes cuanto lo siento – dijo Len mientras acariciaba la cara y el cabello de Miku- No puedo creer que Rin te haya hecho esto,

-Lo se, pero lo que no sabe es que…- pero ella empezo a toser sangre, de la cual alarmo a su prometido – no te preocupes… estoy bien… solo fueron los golpes que me dieron

-Miku…- decia Len mientras unas lagrimas recorrian de nuevo su rostro, pero el sintio la mano calida de su amada

-Len te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- dijo Miku un poco sonriente

-Como olvidarlo, sabia que desde aquel día mi vida cambiaria para siempre- dijo Len mientra esbozaba una sonrisa

-Sí, me acuerdo tambien que cuando me salvaste de esos cientificos que me experimentaban, me hice pronto amiga de Luka y Gakupo, aunque al principio no me aceptaban-

-Pero poco a poco ganaste su amistad- Len miraba profundamente los ojos de Miku y se acerco poco a poco a su cara y le dio un tierno beso a Miku

-Todavía me acuerdo el día en que nos comprometimos- dijo Miku mientras tomaba la mano de Len- aunque solo fue hace unas horas

**Flashback:/ Len y Miku cenaban en un lujoso restaurante de Londres, Miku traia puesto un vestido negro escotado y que dejaba descubierta parte de su espalda, zapatilla negras y su tipico peinado de dos coletas; Len vestia un traje de gala, con una corbata del mismo color y su peinado de siempre, ellos llevaban tres meses saliendo y Len creia que era el momento justo de pedirle a Miku ser su esposa, platicaban de cosas de su vida, reian de cosas sin sentido, hasta que Len no pudo más su emoción que se paro de su asiento, saco una caja color aquamarina claro y se inco enfrente de Miku**

**-Miku, se que llevamos un tiempo conocernos y…. me gustaría que tu y yo viviecemos juntos, así que…- en ese momento abre la cajita y en su contenido estaba un anillo con un diamante azul con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes alrededor- Miku Hatsune, quieres casarte conmigo?- de repente los comensales que estaban ahí le decían a Miku que aceptara, ella se sonrojo al ver el anillo y con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad se acerca a la cara de Len sonrojada**

**-Si acepto- dijo emocionada y besa a Len, los demás comenzaban a aplauidir, otros a mandar felicitaciones, Len toma el anillo de compromiso y se lo pone en el dedo anular de Miku.**

**Más tarde, el lleva a Miku a su casa, de la cual era un poco sencilla pero acojedora, el la toma de la mano y besa a Miku en los labios, comenzaba con un tierno beso y despues más apasionado, ella se sonrojo cuando el metio su lengua en la boca de ella y mientras se besaban, se dirigian a la habitación de el.**

**Advertencia: Comienza lemon, se recomienda discreción.**

**El cerro la puerta y empieza a besar por el cuello de su prometida, ella se sonroja y empieza a gemir, Len la carga al estilo novia y la recuesta en la cama, empieza de nuevo a besarla, Miku sintio las acaricias de Len que recorrian en todo su cuerpo, ella empezo a desabrocharle la camisa de el, dejando ver su musculatura, mientras que Len, de nuevo beso a Miku y comenzo a quitarle el vestido dejando ver su ropa intima, el se quito su pantalon, se encimo sobre Miku y empezo a besar por el cuello de Miku hasta su pecho, su vientre, le retiro su ropa intima de la joven, dejando ver su esbelta y perfecta figura, Miku se sonrojo y Len la miraba con seducción, se acerco a uno de los senos de Mkiu y comenzo a lamerlo, Miku solto un gemido de placer, Len se quito lo que tenía de ropa, quedando ambos desnudos, se comenzarón a besar apasionadamente, el acaricio de nuevo el cuerpo de Miku, de la cual provoco gemidos de placer en ella, el introdujo los dedos en la intimidad de Miku, y comenzo a moverlos dentro de ella**

**-Len…- decia entre besos la joven**

**El sabiendo que ella ya estaba lista, se coloco entre sus piernas para penetrarla**

**-Estas lista?- dijo Len sonrojado por la excitación**

**-Si..- respondi Miku sonrojada**

**Len comenzo a pentrarla con cuidado y jadeando de placer, beso a Miku y comenzo a moverse **

**-Len…- decia entre gemidos la chica- …Len…mas rapido**

**El la obedecio y comenzo a moverse rapido, ella lo beso apasionadamente, Len le correspondio el beso y la beso apasionadamente mientrasla seguia penetrando, Miku gemia entre besos y comenzaba a tener orgasmos, de la cual excitaban a Len hasta llegar ambos al climax.**

**Fin del lemon.**

**Ambos desnudos y cansados se abrazaron, ella se puso encima de Len y comenzo a cariciarle el cabello y mirandolo fijamente.**

**-Len- dijo Miku con su voz timida**

**-Si?- pregunto Len mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de Miku**

**-Estas seguro de vivir para siempre junto a mi?**

**-Claro, por siempre – Y ambos se besan tiernamente en los labios**

**Fin de flashback:/**

-Y voy a estar contigo por siempre- dijo Len sonriente y acercandose a los labios cuando de pronto, llegan los oficiales comandados por Rin, ellos separan bruscamente a los jovenes y scan a rastras a Len y Miku la comenzaban a golpear de nuevo

-Len!- grito Miku mientras la comenzaban a golpear

-Miku! Sueltenme- Len se logro safar de los oficiales y acercandose a la celda de Miku, sintio una pistola en su pecho y vio que era Rin

-Len, Len, jamas podras salvar a tu noviecita, por ahora ella estara bien sin ti- ella señala a Miku con la mirada mientras esta la golpeaban- llevense al oficial Kagamine- los oficiales obedecieron las ordenes de la rubia y se llevan Len.

-Miku, Miku!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el joven mientras empezaba a llorar

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**-Sacare a Miku de ese lugar pase lo que pase**

**-Luka quieres casarte conmigo- dijo Gakupo mientras se incaba en frente de Luka**

**-Si!**

**-Miku no se salvara de esta, te lo aseguro- decía Rin muy segura, mientras veia como torturaban y abusaban de Miku**

**Bueno esto es el primer capi, espero que les guste, plis dejen reviews e ideas para continuar con esta fuerte y romantica historia.**

**Portense mal pero haganlo bien, chao chao n_n**


End file.
